Try Looking Through My Eyes
by strong man
Summary: Jim is starting to get really fond of Dr. Delbert Dooper but what he doesn't know is that Dropper loves him as well though they are too afraid to admit it to each other, they will have to have courage and someone to talk to figure out these secret crushes.


**_This my first story of Treasure Planet._**

 ** _Description: _**_I didn't know how to feel about pairing a hybrid doctor with an ordinary human but you've gotta admit, Dr. Delbert Doppler is attractively handsome..at least in my point of view so pairing him with Jim will be piece of cake...why...cause I'm crazy like that._

 ** _Pairings: _** Jim/Delbert, Delbert/Captain Amelia **(Shash)**

 ** _Date:_** December 22

 _ **Rated:**_ K

I was near in the afternoon at the Benbow Inn and Captain Amelia was going out to another planet for another mission.

"Delbert, take care of our children while I'm gone" She said looking at her. "You have my word madam" He saluted her and she kissed his cheek which was always fainted to him.

Jim Hawkins was in his room with Morph building a carving of Dr. Delbert Doppler made out of wood when he brought home a log and Morph was his muse since he could sift into anything & anyone.

"Okay, I got to focus" Jim sighed and concentrated using his nailing skills that John Silver thought him. He heard Captain Amelia shut the door behind her and gasped then quickly acted by putting the carving up.

"Morph, you know what to do" He said then the space goo clapped before sifting into a book.

Delbert was humming the tunes of _If You Love Me by Brownstone_ while making his way to Jim's room. He knocked first "Come in" Jim shouted then the hybrid went inside.

"Oh" he looked around" is this a bad time? He asked "Not at all, I was just finishing up the book" He lied. "Well in that case" He cleaned his glasses and put them back on "your mother had informed me that she's going somewhere".

"Really, did she mention where she was going? He asked approaching him. "I don't think so" he chuckled " where could she possibly go? he cleared his throat "you need anything before I check of my children?

Jim quickly said no "Very well, I'll see you later" He said turning and on his way out the door. "This is your shot Jim, don't missed it up" His conscience said and he bit his lower lip.

"Actually, I was thinking " he turned around to face him "I could help you take care of the children. Delbert smirked then faced him "You know anything about taking care of a child? He asked.

"No but I can learn from you" He smiled a little. "I can tolerate that" He turned and walked to his liberty. He didn't know what was peeked his interest in the hybrid, it could be his highly insentient brain or love for adventure.

Morph sifted back into himself and whimpered "You can come" He said and the space goo panted like a dog then floated onto Jim's shoulder. He made sure that his shrine was locked and secure before catching up with his dream boyfriend.

 **(0)**

Passed the kitchen, B.E.N. was wearing a clef's hat and pink apron with a heart in the center and was making a new formula for the babies "Now, what do mutant alien babies eat? The robot said to himself before Jim approached him with a greeting. "Jimmy, how's my friend doing? He asked while mixing the formula with oil.

"I'm just going to take care of the babies with Delbert" He replied. "That's nice" He said adding salt to the bowl. "Hey, you got any tips for flirting with Delbert? He asked, feeling like he had to tell someone about his crush.

What, you in love with Mrs. Hawkins friend" He said out loud but Jim covered his mouth until the hybrid walked into his liberty before releasing. Yes, I have a big crush on him, I even built a shrine in my room so won't you please help me? He asked quietly.

"Young love, okay" he took a bottle and filled it up with his special drink that he likes to call _"Space juice"_ and did this with the other three "I'm no expert on romance but" he shook up each one of the bottled "Try impressing him like make him proud or something to capture his heart" He said giving the best advice he possibly could. " He put the bottles on a tray in his hands.

Thanks" Jim said walking into the libery then the robot went back to work in making a cake.

 **(0)**

Inside, he looked around for Delbert "Over here" Jim looked over to Delbert holding one of the babies so he walked on to him. He was rocking Telomere to sleep "Delbert, I brought some bottles for them" Jim quietly said.

"Excellent, just sit the tray over in the table" He said smiling and Jim obeyed as ordered, sat the bottles down then went to sit down himself. "So, tell me something" the hybrid sat down beside him "may I ask why was wanna help cause that's not you" He pointed out. "Well, that's true but your my friend and I care for you" He told him half the truth.

Delbert Dopper just looked at him and smiled then put a hand on his shoulder causing Jim to feel aroused but he just need to stay cool and make no sudden signs of fondness or passion.

The hybrid was probably thinking "that's too long, you don't want to make him suspicious" He pulled his hand away and landed a stupid smile. Jim was looking a little flush on his cheeks.

"You okay? The hybrid asked. "I'm fine, it's just" he paused "mind if I give Telomere is bottle? He sighed " be very careful, these aren't no ordinary babies" He warned him while handing him over.

"What about you, your not an ordinary doctor? He sarcastically said. "I told you, I'm an Astronomer. Delbert said for the millionth time" he started to feel bad "what can I do to make you understand? He asked.

 _ **You are probably thinking "You even watched the movie" and I did as a kid but we all go through this cause kids see Disney as innocent but the older you get, you look back and discover that there's more then meets the eye.**_

 ** _I have a theory, when Delbert was born, a human & dog had intercourse so what would a human & a hybrid be like if they had babies? Answer with the best responde and I'll make a fusona for ya, name, design, species, gender and s_** _ **exual orientation will be granted by your wishes in 2020 and sometime within that year, I'll be creating a P atreon, I'll also be featuring you in my stories with your character.**_

 ** _T_** _ **elomere is the name I made for the boy, this is weird for me cause alien babies are new to me but I've done weirder.**_


End file.
